iDon't Want Perfection, Just Him
by seddiefan2009
Summary: Sam doesn't want a perfect boyfriend, just someone who loves her for her. Established Seddie, Cam and Creddie friendship.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I duck as I see the stuffed bear coming towards me, grab it and throw it back at Freddie, who has a scowl on his face.

He catches the bear midair and sighs, "Sam why are you acting like this?"

I huff and turn my head away from him. "Don't you remember how she acted when she found out we kissed and didn't tell her?"

I turn back to him. He's sitting on my bed, still holding the stuffed bear that he won me last year. It was a gothic bear complete with fake leather jacket and chains. He had dragged me to this carnival right after we started dating and the minute I saw it I knew I wanted it. He tried to be all nonchalant about it, but somehow he popped enough balloons to win me Bearward.

"How could she not tell me that she has a date with David?" I ask before pulling my emergency fatcakes out of my underwear drawer and shoving one in my mouth.

"Sam it just happened like two hours ago maybe she just hasn't had a chance to call you." He reasons, and I know he's right but I can't help the bad feeling in my stomach anymore than I can help that he will pay for that bad feeling.

"When you went on that date with her I knew within ten minutes; even though she was in the middle of a test." I counter. I watch his grimace at the thought of their ill-fated date and have to turn my head so he won't see my smirk. I love bringing it up. I always get taken to dinner when I do.

"Okay fine, let's go get you some ham while we talk about it." See? I love guilt.

I walk over to my bed and start to put my shoes on. "Fine, but why do you know about it and not me?"

He leans over to me and puts his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up from tying my shoes. He leans in and places a small kiss on my lips before pulling back and sighing. "I saw him ask her out and maybe she knew I would tell you so she didn't see the point in calling you when she's just going to see you in a couple of hours."

I hate him when he's all calm and collected.

I frown before standing up and saying, "You do know you're taking me to dinner for the rest of the week right?"

He gets up and follows me out, "What's new?"

That look of smugness on his face is so annoying that I punch him in the stomach before leaving my room.

Seddieseddieseddie

After a fairly uneventful dinner, meaning that Freddie didn't end up with his burger in his lap, we walk to the Shay's apartment.

I'm still kind of upset that Carly still hasn't called or text me about David. I mean she's been talking about him for weeks. I've endured hours of hearing about how cute he is and how his bedhead hairstyle sits just the right way and how the way his jeans hug his butt is just so unbelievable. And I don't even get a text when she finally gets a date with him?

But I don't break promises, and Freddie made me promise that I wouldn't get upset unless she didn't tell me about it when we got here. I hate that he knows the power ham has over me.

As we walk in without knocking we find the living room empty and loud music coming from Spencer's room.

Sniffing the air I smell bacon and move to the kitchen.

"Sam we just ate dinner, remember? You said you were so full you'd never eat again," Freddie says condescendingly.

I shove a few pieces of the glorious meat in strip form in my mouth before replying; mouth still full, "Your point?"

He just shakes his head and walks to the elevator. I follow with the plate of bacon.

As we get into the elevator Freddie's hand reaches over to try and steal a piece of bacon. I slap it away. "We just ate dinner, remember?" I ask with as much sarcasm as I can muster, which is a lot believe me.

He doesn't reply, just reaches towards the plate again. I slap his hand away again, and grab the front of his shirt, "You don't mess with mama's food Benson!"

He gulps and nods before the elevator opens in the studio to reveal Carly.

"It never gets less cute you know," she says with a huge smile on her face.

"Whatev," I shove the dork away before exiting the elevator.

I walk over to the bean bag chairs and throw myself down, and hear Dorkwad and Carls following in suit.

As I finish the bacon I remember way I was upset and blurt out, "Why didn't you tell me that you have a date with David?"

Carly looks up from whatever she and Freddo here talking about. "Well that's what I was just explaining; we can't do movie night because David wants to go out tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes really. He has tickets for some concert and he said he's been working up the courage to ask me to go with him all week. Isn't that great?"

"Ya huh, great." I mumble out. Well at least she isn't hiding it from me; but I was really looking forward to a night with her and the dork. Now I get to choose from a fun filled evening with Crazy watching over me and the dork like a frickin' hawk or going home and watching movies alone, since Freddie isn't allowed at my place after dark.

"You all are welcome to stay if you want. I know how Freddie's mom is. Spencer already said it was okay." She says like she can read my mind. Maybe she can, we've known each other long enough. Wouldn't that be insanely awesome? If my best friend could read people's minds and tell me what they were thinking? It may be even better than being a mind reader myself since I wouldn't have to deal with the headaches I would get. But then again knowing Carls she'd lie when people were thinking bad things about me so I wouldn't beat them up. Not that I wouldn't know, she's a horrible liar.

"Sam I'm not a mind reader, now answer the question," Carly interrupts my thoughts.

"Euh?" I question, too lazy to form the word.

"Are you all going to stay here or not?"

I look over to Freddie, who shrugs and answer, "Yeah why not?"

"Okay then I'll tell Spencer. Now come help me pick out an outfit."

"But I'm too lazy to get up," I punctuate the statement with a sigh and rub my body into the bean bag a little more.

"Ok fine, then Freddie come on, I need an opinion on my new 'helping' bra."

Freddie's eyes go wide as he rushes to say, "I would rather not," and shakes his head from side to side so fast I think his head's going to go flying across the room. I try not to laugh at the mental picture as I get up and follow her. Darn her for knowing how to get me up.

As I follow her to the stairs Freddie steps in front of me and says, "You know I want nothing to do with that. You're the only girl whose bra I want to see," I give him a look and he continues, "Not that I want to see you in your bra," I give him another look and he backtracks again, "Not that I don't want to see you in your bra." I continue to stare at him and he finally says, "Aww gravy I just don't want to see Carly in her bra alright."

I smirk at him before walking around him and going to Carly's room. Just to make sure he knows I'm not mad at him I kick him in the shin on my way out the door.

Seddieseddieseddie

After two of the longest hours of my life were spent helping Carly pick out a perfect outfit, I went back upstairs to the studio to find my boyfriend playing some stupid computer game.

"What's that?" I ask as I throw myself back into my bean bag.

"Huh?" He looks up from his laptop.

"What. Is. That?" I ask slowly.

"Oh, do you remember that old computer game, 'Where in the World is Shane Seattle?"

I nod as I am too tired to open my mouth for anything other than food.

"Well I found an old copy of it."

I look up at and grin, "I used to rule at that game in elementary school."

He flashes me a smile that makes my stomach fill with butterflies, "Well I bet you weren't as good as me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I bet you that I can beat you right here, right now."

"Oh you're on."

"Terms?" I ask.

As I try to think of something humiliating he says, "Kisses."

I look over at him in askance.

"If you lose you have to kiss me, and if I lose I have to kiss you." I frown as I consider the terms. He knows that I don't like to be the one to initiate. It's just cause I'm lazy, not because I'm insecure or afraid of affection or anything crazy like that.

"Fine," I say grabbing the laptop from him. It's not like I'll lose anyways. I have my ways of distracting him.

We ended up in a tie. We both found Shane in five minutes and twelve seconds. It was kinda crazy. So we had to play again. The second time it took me four minutes and three seconds.

Just as Dorkward was entering his third minute I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. I smirk a little as his breathe hitches. I don't offer physical affection often so he usually gets all sweaty palmed when it does happen.

"I know what you're trying to do Sam. It's not going to work." Even though his words sound tough and confident I see the sweat on his forehead and enjoy the high pitched tone of voice he uses.

Now entering the second half of his third minute I realize that he's close to being finished. So I pick my left hand up and start rubbing it over his left arm, my head still resting on his shoulder. I smirk as his hand starts to shake a little.

I love that even after a year and a half his hand still shakes when I touch his arm.

I listen as he takes a deep breath and pauses for a moment before finishing the game; the timer on the corner of the screen reads four minutes and six seconds.

I frown as I realize that he threw the game. "Hey you lost on purpose."

"What?" He asked innocently. He's spent way too much time around me.

"You could have answered that last question right and beat me by a few seconds but you took a breath and waited until you already lost to answer it." I stand up and walk over to my own bean bag.

Freddie sighs before saying, "Sam, I didn't throw the game. I just can't think when you're touching me."

It's so convincing that I almost believe him. Except his stupid right eyebrow twitches ever so slightly and I know he's lying.

"Even so, you threw the game." I yell at him, sitting straighter.

"I did not so can I just kiss you now?" He yells back.

"I don't think so. You cheated so I think that you don't deserve a kiss." I glare at him.

Again, I don't know why I'm so upset. I try to convince myself it's because he's such a dork. But the truth is that I think I'm upset because he's starting to see through my walls.

"Fine, whatever, don't kiss me. Just don't think I don't know why you won't." Maybe he can read my mind too.

I just glare at him.

He sits himself down next to me and looks over to the television. "I know that you're scared okay."

He looks like he's afraid for his life, as well he should be. But I'm too tired to kill him right now so I let him continue.

"I know that you haven't gotten a lot of affection over the years but I am your boyfriend and I'm not going anywhere." He's still not looking at me.

I sigh loudly for dramatical effect and he still isn't looking in my direction. Why did he have to do this?

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asks flatly.

"Why do you have to do this? Aren't you happy with the way things are?" A part of me wants to ask if he's happy with me, but I'm too lazy to formulate the words.

"Sam I like the way things are, but it's like there's some wall between us. I've been trying to wait for you to catch up to me but I don't know if you're ever gonna get there."

Is the dork breaking up with me? I feel myself getting angry, like really angry not just the mild angry I normally get. How dare he!

"But I decided I'm okay with that." Wait what?

"What was that?" I ask.

"I said I'm okay with that. I'll take what you give me," He looks over to me and smiles, "I'm in love with you, just the way you are, walls and all."

I just stare at him. He's never said that before. There are a thousand and one emotions running through me that I'm too lazy to try and decode. So I do what I do best, go with instinct. I grab him by the hair and pull him to me. I let my lips show him what I can't say.

He moves his arms to either side of me to steady himself as I nibble on his lower lip. After opening his mouth I do a little exploration and open my legs a little. He moves the bulk of his body to rest between my legs and I have to pull away for air as I feel his thigh brush against mine.

He starts to kiss my jaw and I decide to allow him to continue even this is normally where I stop things.

I put my fingers in his hair and move my thigh against his just as he starts to kiss my neck and moves his hand to the bottom of my shirt and starts to move his hand against my bare skin.

I know that I should really be stopping things, but right now all I want is for his hand to go just a little higher.

But then he pushes himself away from me and I groan at the loss. He smirks a little as he pushes himself up and moves to his own beanbag.

I don't know what it is that's come over me but I'll go with I don't like losing and he looks very much like he's just won something. So I get up and walk over to him, sitting half on him and half on the beanbag and start kissing his jaw line.

After a few minutes he pulls himself away from my lips, but puts an arm around me. "As happy as you kissing me makes me we really need to stop."

I look down, see what he means and blush, and since I'm feeling especially girly right now and not as disgusted as I should be I lean my head on his shoulder as he leans over to get the remote and turns on the television.

At some point we must have fallen asleep because I'm awoken at midnight to Carly's screams of, "Sam what the hell is that on your neck?" And a mirror being thrown at me to reveal a gigantic hickey.

A/N: I know it's been a while. I haven't been able to write anything lately. I have a dozen half finished oneshots in my unposted works folder that I can't seem to finish. This was actually inspired by a quote from a flair on facebook,

I don't want him to be perfect

I want him to laugh at me when I trip

I want him to throw stuffed animals at me when I'm acting stupid

Bet me kisses I can beat him at video games

Then let me win

Love me for the person I am

I didn't include Freddie laughing at Sam for tripping mainly because I couldn't find a place for it. But there you go. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter of I Don't Wanna up soon. It's been half finished for a while. As always, let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
